Easter Egg
Le easter eggs (o uova di Pasqua) sono delle immagini, modifiche particolari e "strane" o personaggi nascosti da Bungie in tutto il gioco alcune durante la campagna e altre anche nel Multiplayer di alcuni titoli. Non vanno confuse con le Glitch o i Bug, che sono errori involontari dei progettisti: le easter egg sono contenuti volutamente assurdi/strani. Halo: Combat Evolved *Nella corsa finale del livello "Fauci" si può prendere uno dei vicoli secondari e trovare un Grunt Spec Ops che vi guarderà pronunciando queste parole: "Meno male che all'astronave potrò bere qualcosa, perché avevo proprio una gran sete". *Nello stesso livello, è possibile usare il Warthog per raggiungere un corridoio altrimenti posto troppo in alto dove si trova la scritta "rex" fatta con sangue umano. *Nel livello "Keyes", attaccata a uno dei tentacoli della gigantesca Forma cervello Flood, si può trovare la pipa del capitano Keyes *A seconda della difficoltà di gioco, oltre alla vulnerabilità dei nemici, cambia anche la tenacia del discorso del sgt.Johnson ai Marines nel livello "Pillar of Autumn" *In gran parte delle missioni si viene sbarcati da Echo 419, un Pelican da trasporto. In certe missioni, però, è possibile restarvi a bordo fin quando esso non raggiungerà una velocità tale da far cadere Master Chief. *Nel livello "343 Guilty Spark", entrerete nell'interfaccia di gioco quando siete ancora seduti sul Pelican, in quel momento (ovvero poco prima che il Pelican vi scarichi) cercate di lanciare una granata, una volta lanciata il Pelican vi porterà in una zona segreta del livello. Halo 2 *Nel livello "Metropoli" c'è un edificio sede delle industrie Tterrab, che alcontrario è "Barrett", cognome del level designer responsabile di questo livello. *Sempre in questo livello "Metropoli" è nascosto lo Scarab Gun, fucile al plasma che sprigiona un raggio di energia uguale a quello dello Scarab, grazie al quale si può liberare da dietro un edificio un gigantesco pallone da calcio e spingerlo in giro per la città. *Mentre, all' inizio dello stesso livello, Johnson, cambia il suo commento a proposito dello Scorpion a seconda della difficoltà. *Guardando l'anello di Halo in alcune mappe multiplayer di Halo 2, si noterà che le nuvole formano un volto simile a quello di Frank O'Connor, membro di rilievo dello staff Bungie. *Modificando la difficoltà di gioco, nel livello "Delta Halo" l' oggetto con cui giochicchia il Grunt che appare insieme al Jackal, sulla superficie dell' anello, varia da un ramoscello, una granata, delle bambole ed infine un fuoco. *Sempre in Delta Halo nel primo filmato del livello potrete vedere la capsula di atterraggio di Master Chief mentre atterra sull'installazione 05, quando si vedrà la capsula in primo piano e l'anello in secondo, potrete notare che la figura all'interno dell'installazione 05 è rappresentata l'Africa insieme al Madagascar. *Nel livello I Sobborghi, usando la tecnica del salto della granata si potrà salire su un edificio il cui tetto è distrutto e trovare una lama energetica conficcata per metà nel terreno; questa si potrebbe quasi definire la lama nella roccia; in più vicino alla lama si potrà notare una pozza di sangue, la quale se si nota bene formerà la parola rex. *Nella mappa Zanzibar, si potrà notare vicino al mare un cartello che vieta il nuotare per colpa degli squali, se si cambierà orario nell'xbox, per esempio mettendo la data e l'orario 7 nel cartello ci sarà una figura differente, mettendo altri numeri si potranno notare altre immagini sempre nello stesso cartello. *Nella mappa La Torre d'Avorio, se si va vicino alla porta metallica davanti all'ascensore, si può sentire la musica The Siege of Madrigal, anche se però con volume bassissimo. Halo 3 *In Sierra 117, ci sono dei peluche a forma di uomini primitivi e lettere incise sugli alberi in giro per la mappa. *Sempre nello stesso livello, è possibile, nell'esperienza multigiocatore, visitare il foro dove nel filmato finale si vedono due Marine con lanciarazzi. Il problema, è che cadendo nel foro, non è più possibile tornare fuori. *Nello stesso livello, la risposta di Johnson all'incitazione dell'Arbiter a mobilitarsi varia non solo per la difficoltà ma anche per motivi casuali. *Se uccidiamo Johnson all'inizio del livello con un colpo alla testa grazie alla pistola M6G, questo vi risponderà, una volta ripresosi (Johnson è un personaggio fondamentale ed in quanto tale si risveglierà sempre) vi risponderà Urhg, potevi startene a casa!. Stranamente, alla fine del livello, Johnson è immortale. *E' possibile, alla fine del livello, uccidere Hocus lanciandole una granata aderente prima che sorpassi la diga, anche se questo causerà la scomparsa sotto la mappa del Pelican e l'impossibilità di finire il livello. *Facendo ribellare la squadra alla fine del livello, è possibile vedere che Hocus ci sparerà una pericolosissima raffica di missili. *E' possibile, con un martello gravitazionale o una granata al plasma, far cadere Johnson e l'Arbiter nel fiume. Questi non moriranno a contatto col fondo, ed in genere respawneranno sul ponte; se l'Arbiter viene ucciso nel momento in cui cade, si risveglierà molto probabilmente impugnando un Cannone al plasma. *Nella modalità Fucina, mettendo ai lati di un Elephant più bobine a fusione e batterie al plasma che si può, una volta fatte esplodere il veicolo si ribalterà (può aiutare abbondare con le mine a pressione). Andando vicino all'Elephant ribaltato apparirà una frase che dice "Tieni premuto RB per raddrizzare...Ehi, aspetta, come ci sei riuscito?" *Ne Il nido del corvo arrivando alla fine del tunnel si può vedere un soldato umano intento a cercare di entrare, mentre dall'altra parte tengono chiuso. Più di una volta l'uomo dichiara la sua identità, ma il compagno desidera "una parola d'ordine". Per molto tempo, il primo soldato replica dicendo:"Non me la ricordo, la parola d'ordine!", o varianti della frase, e l'altro risponde che: "No, è sbagliata... Riprova!" *Nello stesso livello, all'inizio, se viene scatenata una rissa coi Marines (basta ucciderne due), questi si ribelleranno e cercheranno di uccidervi; a questo accompagneranno insoliti gridi di battaglia come "Carica!!!'" '''o ''"Andiamo!!!". *Sulle scale del centro di comando, osservandole dalla teca delle armi, è possibile osservare la faccia di un diavolo o qualcosa di simile. *Nella missione "La Tempesta" è molto semplice uscire dalla mappa una volta raggiunta la prima zona all'aperto; da li è possibile uscire salendo su una cassa sulla sinistra ed in seguito su una sporgenza. In modalità Cinema, utilizzando questo metodo, è possibile avvicinarsi alle astronavi che percorrono il perimetro intorno al fossato e vedere dettagliatamente il Dreadnaught. E' anche possibile scoprire che esistono ben due batterie antiaeree, ma di cui solo una spara. *Nella stessa missione, è possibile trovare un volantino con scritto che Jason Jones è disperso; si trova alla fine del livello, in una delle aperture sulla sinistra dove sono alloggiate le casse. Questo ritratto si trova anche nella missione successiva. *Nella missione "Bloccare l'invasione", prima che l'astronave Elite sbarchi delle capsule con dentro soldati, in una stanza, si trova un marine che dice di aver fatto un piacere ai suoi alleati (ormai infetti dai Flood) uccidendoli. Poi dice di farsi un piacere suicidandosi con una magnum ma non lo fara e continuerà con lamenti e pianti. *Nella stessa missione, se un utente impersona un Elite, è possibile entrare nelle capsule di atterraggio; non solo entreremo all'interno, ma il personaggio assumerà la posizione necessaria per starvi dentro. *Nella missione "L'Arca", se si entra cautamente, velocemente e senza far rumore nella prima stanza della sala cartografica, dopo molti Grunt che dormono si arriva in fondo dove si vede un Brute che urina e si tira su la la cerniera della patta. *Nella stessa missione, è possibile vedere un Brute che pare stia mangiando qualcosa, quando in realtà non sta mangiando nulla; si trova nel secondo piano inferiore rispetto a quello di accesso. E' possibile vederlo facilmente nella modalità Cinema. *Nella missione I Covenant, se si atterrerà sulle due ali della cittadella, in una si sentirà la musica The Siege of Madrigal, mentre nell'altra si potrà sentire un dialogo in inglese. *Nella stessa missione, è possibile vedere che i Brute Comandanti infetti in realtà si trasformano in comuni forme da combattimento Brute: la loro potentissima corazza sparisce magicamente. *Nella missione "Cortana" è possibile raggiungere un Terminale segreto, in cui cortana citerà dei passaggi del libro Halo: La caduta di Reach. *Nella stessa missione è possibile trovare il Teschio sconosciuto n°14 *Nella missione "''Halo''", appena prima del salto col warthog, si può scendere dal veicolo ed arrivare ad un piattaforma dove il terreno non crolla, e su un angolo di essa si trova un Grunt che dice, traducendo e riassumendo dall' inglese: "Hei demone! Poverino, sottratto alla tua famiglia all'età di 6 anni e costretto alla vita militare! Ok senti, se mi lasci vivere ti pulisco gli stivali e l'elmetto! Haha è il gas....quando mi prende il gas non capisco quello che faccio metà delle volte haha! ";dopo aver detto questo, se lo si ferisce non mortalmente, questo comincerà a piangere e battere i pugni per terra come spesso fanno i Grunt in Halo 2. Questo grunt è chiamato grunt finale. *Nella stessa missione, se ci si dirige verso il terminale nascosto, è possibile sentire Cortana che ci chiede che cosa stiamo facendo. *Nella stessa missione se si uccide 2 volte il sergente Jonson mentre impugna il Laser Spartan la prima volta lo lascerà cadere con munizioni limitate la seconda volta lo lascera con munizioni infinte e, ovviamente, bisogna eliminarlo fuori dai comandi del Halo dato che quando si uccide il Guardiano, lascia cadere il laser spartan con munizioni infinite e nella camera e non si può piu entrare. *Con un processo molto complicato, è possibile oltrepassare il baratro opposto al terminale e osservare un uomo in costume rappresentato in 2D. *Se si attiva il teschio IWHBYD, uccidendo l'Arbiter una volta entrati nel corridoio della sala di controllo, è possibile sentire Johnson dare i numeri e urlare la frase Questo è per Hocus! uuaaarrgh! eearrrgh! uaaaaaaarrgh! *Se si uccide Johnson subito prima della porta della sala di controllo, egli ricomparirà nella parte finale del livello, e ci dirà frasi come 'Perso la visuale? *Con lo stesso procedimento è possibile recuperare uno Spartan Laser dalle munizioni infinite e vedere la forma da combattimento di Johnson. *E' possibile concludere il livello con un Moongoose segreto, dimenticandoci anche l'arbiter indietro (con un metodo apposito). In ogni caso, il filmato finale sarà identico a quello comune. *E' possibile, come da tradizione, vedere un filmato supplementare finendo il livello in difficoltà leggendaria. *Una volta giunti nei pressi dei Flood, non è più possibile uccidere l'arbiter, e le forme infettive non riusciranno ad infettarlo, ma una volta venute a contatto con lui si staccheranno dopo pochi secondi. *Nelle mappe "Nella Sabbia" e "Sandbox", ''è possibile, tramite un faticoso processo, osservare che dietro alle luci delle torrette di sorveglianza c'è un'uovo la cui superficie ricorda il codice da vinci. *Nella mappa Valhalla, se si modifica la data dell'xbox 360 usciranno sul muro dove c'è il mongoose dei graffiti. La data deve essere modificata in questo modo: 1° Gennaio, uscirà scritto R.I.P, 25 Dicembre (Natale), Make Love Not War, 4 Luglio, uscirà uno strano simbolo. *Nella mappa Standoff, tramite Pan Cam, è possibile notare un uomo rappresentato in 2d che sta vicino ad una parabola satellitare. *Uccidendo l'Arbiter in un luogo chiuso e facendolo ribellare contro di noi, se compariremo dietro un angolo quando questo è armato con un arma a breve distanza (come la Lama Energetica), questo sobbalzerà indietro spaventato, come spesso accade quando i soldati o gli elite avvistano Forme da combattimento Flood. Halo 3: ODST *Nella missione "Riserva Naturale" è possibile sentire il dialogo tra un marine ferito delirante e il medico che lo sta curando. *In un settore di Nuova Mombasa, visitabile soltanto la notte, c'è una porta che separa due settori che riporta il logo Believe 117, chiaro riferimento a Master Chief e alla campagna pubblicitaria Believe; nell'ultimo foro di proiettile del n°7 c'è il logo del Supervisore. *All'inizio della campagna in singolo (quando la recluta acquisisce i dati del VSIR) se si va vicino ad una struttura e si entra in un vicolo si puo' notare un garage con sopra la scritta: REMEMBER REACH. Sotto di essa c'e un marine CST morto con un ventaglio di sangue dietro alla testa. *Nella missione QG NMPD è dipinta una faccia con una bomboletta spray; è visibile anche nella corrispondentearea per Sparatoria. * Nella missione Kizingo Boulevard, se si riesce a rubare un banshee, è possibile uscire dalla città e con un viaggio di circa due minuti è possibile giungere su una superficie solida, colorata come il codice da vinci. *Nella città di New Mombasa si può trovare un manifesto raffigurante la terra con una sfera bianca nelle vicinanze, con sopra la scritta ''Destiny Awaits(Il Destino Aspetta). Solo verso la fine dell'anno 2012 è stato scoperto che quel manifesto indicava uno dei futuri progetti di Bungie: Destiny, già ideato allora. Si tratta probabilmente dell'Easter Egg di Bungie rima più tempo. Halo: Reach *Durante la campagna, se si trovano dei Grunt addormentati, è possibile sentirli parlare e dire "funny that i am dreaming in english!"; questa è una doppia easter egg, sia per il contenuto, sia per il fatto che i Grunt non parlano un linguaggio comprensibile in Halo Reach. Ciò può significare che, come già successo per i terminali di Halo 3, i discorsi in realtà siano registrati in inglese e, almeno la stragrande maggior parte, salvata nel gioco come riproducibile solo al contrario. *Nella settima missione si puo trovare un marine che delira dicendo che non voleva venire catturato dai Covenant perche ai marine catturati conducevano esperimenti genetici trasformandoli in Grunt o in Brute. Inoltre pare che faccia un notevole riferimento ai Flood. *Sempre nella stessa missione nel primo palazzo se prima si va in un angolo semi nascosto e si attiva un pannello dopo si puo vedere dei Grunt che ballano e un Brute che fa il DJ. Vi sono in realtà due "switch" in questa missione, difficilmente raggiungibili se non tramite guide, che permettono di cambiare il tema audio della discoteca. All'inizio infatti si otterrebbe il normale tema della trilogia, mentre con gli switch è possibile sentire "the Siege of Madrigal" e "Never Surrender", facente parte della colonna sonora di Halo 2. I pulsanti per l'attivazione funzionano solamente dopo aver distrutto il disturbatore all'interno. *Col teschio "IWHBYD" attivo è possibile sentire un marines che dice "Il ravenant-revenant, come diavolo si chiama, non darà più fastidio!". *I carrelli elevatori e i camion presenti nei vari livelli, sono utilizzabili; benchè normalmente nessuno sia mai riuscito ad investire nemici quali i grunt, video su youtube dimostrano utenti che hanno inspiegabilmente investito ed ucciso elite di alto grado come Elite Field Marshall *Nella missione New Alexandria è possibile attivare un bottone che consente di utilizzare un Pelican o un Phantom, partendo da un Falcon o da un Banshee. *Sempre a New Alexandria , in uno dei numerosi edifici, è possibile trovare delle pagine di giornale che formano uno Smile. Questo è un doppio easter egg, visto che il numero della pagine che compongono l'emoticon sono 7 *In alcune missioni della campagna è possibile trovare un elite ranger (in qualunque difficoltà) con l'armatura dorata. Uccidendolo, nelle statistiche carneficina post-partita, viene classificato come "Veicolo Leggero Elite". Se quando gli si tolgono gli scudi, non lo si uccide subito, svanirà nel nulla. Inoltre viene assegnata una medaglia speciale al giocatore (se connesso ad xbox live). **In Sword Base ONI, questi elite saranno bianchi e neri, e con modello poligonale random: potranno prendere le sembianze di un soldato come di un comandante o di uno Zelota. *Nella penultima missione c'è uno spartan-II simile a Master Chief contenuto in una cella frigorifera nell'hangar della Pillar of Autumn. *Sempre nell'ultima missione sono presenti diversi spartan-II con armature generate casualmente, sparsi per tutta l'area giocabile. E' un possibile riferimento a Halo: FIRST STRIKE, dove molti spartan-II muoiono per difendere Reach. *Nel livello La Pillar of Autumn quando si dovrà proteggere l'area per l'atterraggio del Pelican del comandante Keyes, se si va dietro all'unica struttura presente, dove si trovano anche i marines, è possibile recuperare una cassa di armi contenente moltissime munizioni per DMR, semplicemente colpendo un angolo della struttura. Ciò torna utile in quanto l'ultima cassa di munizioni per DMR prima di questa è posizionata poco prima della raffineria di metalli, nel corridoio di fronte al quale, in Invasion su Boneyard, è presente il nucleo. *Con un lungo procedimento, o più semplicemente con due giocatori, è possibile arrivare sul tetto dove nella missione Emergenza Winter un Esploratore viene avvistato (ma scappa immediatamente), e arrivati lì l'esploratore non fuggirà e non attaccherà. *Sempre nello stesso livello si potrà recuperare un Data Pad che stà portando via un elite Spec Ops, ma in alcuni casi il colore dell'armatura dell'Elite sarà bianco e non porpora (come di norma). *Nell'ultima missione, se si accede alla modalità cinema e si scatta una foto nel momento esatto in cui nel video appaiono due Banshee, lo scenario si modificherà immediatamente e si potrà accedere ad una struttura pienamente esplorabile. In questa struttura, che è la piattaforma di lancio della Pillar of Autumn, vista nel livello precedente, è possibile trovare una statua di Master Chief vicino ad una delle gru presenti. Curiosità, mentre Master Chief è quasi completamente solido, tutto il resto è solo texturizzato, con la possibilità di passarvi attraverso. *Nel livello Il Pacchetto spostando una cassa sotto la seconda struttura (quella che si trova davanti alla prima struttura del livello) ed in seguito, dopo aver superato (grazie all' aiuto dello Scorpion) le postazioni Covenant, è possibile trovare un interruttore. Premendolo apparira un altro interruttore dove prima abbiamo spostato la cassa. Premendo anche quello sul tetto della prima struttura appariranno quattro Banshee che renderanno tutta la missione molto più facile. Purtroppo però il tutto funzionerà solo a Difficoltà Leggendaria. *Nel' penultimo livello e possibile avere un finale diverso con la Pillar Of Autumn che esplode, colpedo le luci con la catapulta magnetica con una sequenza paricolare e attivando 2 switch segreti e poi ancora con la catapulta mangetica colpendo l' incrociatore covenat come da fine del livello normale. Halo 4 *Se viene attivato l'ologramma in presenza di un cadavere nemico, questo andrà verso di lui e eseguirà un T-bag sul corpo nemico; *In ogni livello giocabile, a partire da Requiem, è possibile trovare dei terminali che raccontano la storia del Didatta e della Bibliotecaria; *Nel livello Alba, appena usciti dalla camera criogenica, è possibile scendere sotto una passerella e trovare un terminale che racconta tutte le vicende di Master Chief, a partire dalla Battaglia dell'Installazione 04; *Sempre in Alba, nella sala nella quale i due Phantom rompono le finestre per sbarcare i nemici, è possibile osservare per terra la confezione della Limited Edition di Halo 4; *Appena iniziato il livello Requiem si possono trovare tra i detriti un terminale Covenant e uno umano. In quest'ultimo si può sentire la Dottoressa Halsey parlare di Master Chief; *Nella missione Disattivazione si possono osservare due marines con la voce di Conan O'Brien e Andy Richter parlare della vita dei marines; *Nella missione Compositore, nell'hangar nella quale è presente il Compositore, prima che sia invasa dai Covenant, si possono osservare dei marines intenti a provare alcuni Mantis. Uno di questi in particolare discute con un'altro, e a un certo punto esclama "Chi è quell'idiota che ha inserito la visuale invertita?", e l'altro gli risponde "Tranquillo, puoi cambiarla attraverso le opzioni del menù!"; *Sempre nella stessa missione, prima di entrare nella sala del Compositore per combattere i Covenant che la hanno invasa, è possibile osservare dalla finestra Grunt e Jackal che ballano ed esultano. en:Category:Easter Eggs Categoria:Easter Egg Categoria:Contenuti aggiuntivi